


It Started With A Cosplay

by lostboredom



Category: Honey10 - Fandom, Kim Wooseok - Fandom, Lee Jinhyuk - Fandom, Weishin - Fandom, Wooshin - Fandom, anime - Fandom, jacktheripper, kim somi, lee hyeri - Fandom, wei - Fandom
Genre: M/M, friendship life, weishin lovey dovey
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostboredom/pseuds/lostboredom
Summary: Weishin cute moments from Lee Hyeri's point of view.
Relationships: Alternate Universe - Relationship, BL Lovers, anime lovers, boyslove - Relationship, bxb, domestic lovers - Relationship, fujoshi - Relationship, weeboo, weishin - Relationship, weishin as lovers, wibu
Kudos: 2





	It Started With A Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> It just One Shot story that i made before i'm heading to my friend's house to fangirling.

Duduk sendiri di tengah kafe yang ramai selalu membuatku merinding dan tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, Somi temanku belum juga datang sejak tadi. Katanya ia sekalian ingin datang ke kafe bersama dua orang teman lelakinya yang ingin ia perkenalkan denganku. Somi bilang mereka berdua juga menyukai anime dan film Jepang sama seperti kami berdua, dan ia baru bertemu mereka 2 kali. Jadi hal itu yang membuatku tertarik.  
Kuhabiskan waktu dengan meng-update blogku, yang lebih banyak kuisi dengan review seni dan budaya Jepang. Aku memang sangat tertarik dengan hal yang berbau Jepang... padahal aku bukan Mahasiswi jurusan Sastra Jepang, melainkan mahasiswi jurusan Agribisnis. Sangat jauh berbeda.  
“Hyeri-ah !!!!” terdengar suara Somi membelah keramaian kafe.  
Aku berusaha menutupi wajahku dengan laptop, karena suara menggelegarnya yang khas telah sukses menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kafe. Ia menepuk pundakku dengan antusias sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, ujung rambut cokelatnya ia gulung dengan telunjuknya.. Pertanda ia sedang sangat bersemangat. Mungkin saja ia baru saja sarapan dengan Corn Flakes favoritnya itu.  
Ia mengusak – usak rambutku yang baru saja kuwarnai dengan warna merah muda pastel sambil kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.  
“Mereka sudah datang!”  
“Siapa?”  
“Wooseok dan Jinhyuk! siapa lagi?”  
“Teman – temanmu dari komunitas online pencinta Jepang itu?”  
“Yup! mereka masih di parkiran tadi oh hey itu mereka”  
Dan disanalah mereka, dua lelaki dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat mencolok. Yang lebih pendek berambut merah terang dan yang satunya lagi berambut biru gelap. Ok kami berempat terlihat seperti kumpulan gulali beragam warna sekarang, masing – masing memiliki warna rambut berbeda yang mungkin mewakili kepribadian masing-masing.  
“Ohhhh akhirnya couple favoritku memunculkan batang hidungnya. Mengapa kalian lama sekali di parkiran?” Somi bertanya sambil mengipaskan buku menu di wajahnya.  
“Wooseok menjatuhkan kunci mobilnya lagi dan- ”  
“Urusaaaai” lelaki yang lebih kecil memonyongkan bibirnya dengan cepat. Ha! lucu sekali.  
“Hai aku Lee Jinhyuk, senang bertemu” yang tinggi menjabat tanganku sambil tersenyum lebar.  
“Domo ! Watashi wa Kim Wooseok desu. Yoroshiku” Wooseok berucap masih dengan ekspresi bete, tetapi ia tersenyum kecil saat menjabat tanganku. Dan aku pun memperkenalkan namaku dengan sesingkat mungkin.  
“Onegai !!” Wooseok beralih ke Somi, meminta Somi untuk memberikannya buku menu sebelum ia dan Jinhyuk duduk di dua kursi kosong di depanku.  
“Wooseok itu orang Jepang ya?” aku bertanya pada Jinhyuk yang sedang membaca buku menu bersama Wooseok. Karena aku rasa Wooseok tak mengerti yang kuucapkan.  
Jinhyuk spontan tertawa kencang, “hahaha bukan! karena ia menjatuhkan kuncinya dengan ceroboh, aku memberikannya tantangan untuk berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang selama 5 menit.. dan hei sekarang sudah selesai. Wooseok kau bisa berhenti sekarang” ia memberitahu Wooseok sambil mencubit pipi Wooseok pelan.  
“Sialan kau Jinhyuk, tunggu saja pembalasanku nanti. Kau harus bicara dengan bahasa Thailand selama 10 menit” Wooseok mencibir yang dibalas Jinhyuk dengan cubitan di pipi Wooseok di sisi yang lain.  
“Itu tak menjadi hal yang berat, aku ini juga penggemar lakorn Thailand. Kau tahu itu kan?”  
“Sudaaaah hentikan pertengkaran rumah tangga ini. Wooseok kau ikut aku memilih gelato disana, aku bosan mendengarkan pertengkaran tak berbobot. Tidak di grup chat, di dunia nyata pun kalian juga seperti ini” Somi berdiri sambil menggamit tangan Wooseok.  
Jinhyuk spontan meraih tangan Wooseok yang menganggur, “Jangan ambil Wooseok-ku. Biar aku yang memilih bersamanya” timpalnya sambil menarik tangan Wooseok yang di balas Wooseok dengan reaksi memutar bola matanya, sambil mengikuti Jinhyuk.  
“Dasar pacar posesif yang suka PDA” Somi ngerocos sambil menatap mereka berdua berjalan ke stand gelato.  
Aku mengerjapkan mataku, takjub dengan yang baru saja kulihat.  
“Ada apa dengan mereka?”  
“Biasaaaa”  
“Biasa?”  
Somi menutup mulutnya, matanya membelalak lebar.  
“Astaga ! kau belum tahu ya?”  
“Apaaaa?” aku bertanya tak sabar.  
“Well, mereka sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun !”  
Mulutku membentuk huruf O yang lebar. Oh astaga pantas saja !  
“Bagaimana mereka bertemu?” aku mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh.  
“Di acara cosplay! hahaha Jinhyuk saat itu cosplay sebagai Jack Skellington ! dan Wooseok sebagai Joker! oh tunggu aku punya foto mereka!”  
Somi menunjukkan foto mereka berdua yang rupanya di ambil 3 tahun lalu, tahun 2017.  
i’m gasping.  
“Mereka kemudian berpacaran setelah ini?”  
“Not yet, mereka kemudian menghadiri acara – acara cosplay yang lain, hampir tiap bulannya! Jinhyuk pernah cosplay jadi Cleopatra, dan Itachi. Dan Wooseok terkadang cosplay sebagai karakter perempuan yang match dengan karakter laki-laki yang Jinhyuk perankan. Seperti saat Jinhyuk cosplay sebagai Naruto... Wooseok bahkan tampil sebagai Hinata. Mereka juga cosplay sebagai Judy dan Nick dari Zootopia. Dan baru-baru ini cosplay jadi pemeran drama Goblin... Benar-benar total sekali”  
Saat Somi menjelaskan, ia juga sambil menunjukkan foto – foto cosplay mereka yang tersusun dalam galeri hpnya.  
“Wow kau niat sekali Somi...” aku takjub. Benar – benar takjub.  
“Kau seperti baru kenal aku saja, Hyeri-ah” ia mengedipkan matanya centil.  
Aku pun mendadak teringat, Ah benar juga Somi ini adalah seorang Fujoshi. Ia pulalah yang menyeretku ke dalam dunia Jejepangan. Dan juga menyeretku ke dunia BL (Boys Love) dan semacamnya sejak 5 tahun berlalu. Ia benar-benar racun.  
“Bagaimana menurutmu dengan mereka?”  
“Mereka serasi.....” aku menatap Wooseok dan Jinhyuk dari kejauhan. Kini mereka nampak berdebat kecil berusaha menentukan pilihan gelato yang mereka inginkan. Setelah itu Jinhyuk mengacak rambut pacarnya lembut, nampak bahagia sekali tiap kali melihat bibir Wooseok monyong karena ngambek.  
“oh yeah they love to tease each other ... like a lot. But they are a perfect duo.. right?” Somi mengikuti arah pandanganku sambil tersenyum bangga.  
“they complete each other, and meant to each other indeed. cute Tom and Jerry relationship. ok i ship them !” aku menyimpulkan sambil menyeruput regal latte-ku.  
“ooooh look who just back in the game! welcome back to the fujoshi club!”  
Sial. Aku tersedak minumanku. Somi dengan suara lantangnya selalu membuatku panik.  
“Shut up!” timpalku. Teringat beberapa tahun yang lalu aku pernah jadi fujoshi juga, tapi memutuskan berhenti karena pernah ketahuan memakai foto salah satu pasangan YAOI manga sebagai wallpaper desktopku saat persentase kelas, dan itu membuatku malu selama semester penuh.  
Dan sepertinya kegemaran itu kembali lagi. Screw me.  
“Hei kalian bahas apa? sepertinya seru” tanya Jinhyuk sambil merangkul Wooseok yang masih sibuk memperbaiki letak rambutnya yang habis diacak Jinhyuk.  
“Well just about weather and stuffs, nothing much” Somi menjawab sambil mengerlingkan matanya jahil.  
“Oh Hyeri itu kameramu?” Perhatian Wooseok teralih pada kamera polaroid yang dari tadi kugenggam.  
Aku mengangguk spontan.  
“Bisa tolong kamu foto aku bersama orang aneh ini?” Wooseok bertanya, kini dengan binar mata antusias.  
“Tentu saja” jawabku geli.  
Jinhyuk terpingkal, “Tapi kau jatuh cinta dengan orang aneh ini kan?” Jinhyuk menatap Wooseok sambil tersenyum penuh arti.  
“Terserah kau!” Wooseok menjawab tak peduli, lalu menaruh kepalanya di pundak Jinhyuk.. dia terlihat cuek tapi aku dapat melihat sejumput senyuman malu-malu di sudut bibirnya. Dan aku pun menekan tombol potret dengan cepat, tak mau ketinggalan moment berharga ini.  
Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Somi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia baru saja mendapatkan moment fanservice yang begitu hangat dan eksklusif, begitupun dengan diriku.  
***

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic on my wattpad as well : fhyfierfianne  
> I put some pics there on my fic to make it more dreamy hahaha.  
> Cheers, A.S.E  
> (@lostboredom on twitter)


End file.
